


An Avengers Super Bowl Party

by itsedgzoi



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: American Football, Football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Avengers celebrate the greatest American tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers Super Bowl Party

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems rushed, it is becuase I tried to finish it right after the Super Bowl.

   "Hey! Glad you could make it!" a very happy Captain America called to Luke Cage as the latter got out of the elevator,and they greeted each other with a quick, friendly hug that would have crushed most men.  
   "Tackle that asshole!" a voice yelled from the next room.  
   "Tony really wants the 49ers to win," Steve explained to Luke's questioning look as he guided the former hero for hire into the "living room" of the Stark Tower where the Avengers were having there Super Bowl party.  
   "Didn't know you were such a big 49ers fan," Luke commented, looking at Tony's Kaepernick jersey he wore over his already red and gold armor.  
   "No, I hate everything about San Francisco, especially since the X-Men started living there," Tony replied.  
   "Then why...?"  
   "The Thing put two million on the Ravens," Tony explained.  
   "You know, once the Ravens tried to sign me as a linebacker," Luke said, settling on the expensive couch next to Hawkeye, who was decked out in his purple costume for Baltimore.  
   "Why didn't you take it?" the archer asked.  
   "I was going to, but the commissioner smacked it down," Luke replied wistfully.  
   "Ya, fuck Goodell," Wolverine added, before downing a Pabst Blue Ribbon in one gulp and crushing the can.  
   "You a Saints fan?" Luke asked, thinking of the harsh restrictions that they had received.  
   "Nah, but I started fantasy football for the first time last fall, put everything on them, then the season happened," Wolverine explained.  
   "How are you even here Logan? I saw your schedule and you have two different Super Bowl parties with the X-Men, and a couple others scheduled," Tony slyly asked.  
   "Holy shit! Jacoby Jones just returned a kick for a touchdown!" Hawkeye enthusiastically shouted, distracting Tony from the question he had posed to Logan.   
   "Goddamnit!"

***

   Later at the end of the game, while Ray Lewis danced onscreen, Tony quietly fumed,  
   "Damnit, how could I lose to one of the Fantastic Four"  
   "Good game bub," Wolverine sarcastically said,  
   "But the Man- Thing could have played better than the 49ers defense first half"  
   "Hey, the Man- Thing's cool!" Hawkeye interjected, and Steve reflected that this was another perfect Super Bowl Party for the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.  


End file.
